Jetée de tango
by Exces
Summary: On le voit de loin. Il se superpose à l'ombre, il se cache, il a honte. Derek n'a pas le cœur tendre mais a le mérite d'en posséder un. Il avance d'un pas affirmé, joue souvent à la brute qui commande. Il est maladroit dans sa manière de communiquer. Il est perdu, un peu crevé. Personne ne lui a tendu la main pour le relever. Mais d'un regard...il se dit : pourquoi pas ?


**Notes :** Je pense que je n'ai pas manqué au fandom...en tout cas vous, vous m'avez manqué. Beaucoup. Essayant pourtant de me concentrer sur des avancées, je ne pouvais rester : on me pardonne ? J'écris un vieux roman, aussi. Bordel, les basses vibrent partout sur mon visage ! C'est normal ? _Good luck ! _

**Ses croyances datées**

Ce mec est vendu à la nuit. Il croque à la rosée des bouts d'aurore et se carre des rayons de soleil entre les canines. Il fait de cadeau à personne parce qu'on ne lui en a jamais fait et qu'avant toute chose, il est le maître de tout ce qui vit dans la forêt. Bien sûr qu'il sait que tout lui appartient, il se possède de la nature comme on s'apprête de vêtements chics. Il aime dominer l'immuable. Il vit reclus, à l'écart des hommes, à observer la flore évoluer contre nous et à tenter de comprendre où la logique se place dans le monde.

Derek s'accuse de beaucoup de torts. Il se torture l'esprit du début de la journée jusqu'à la montée de la lune, oh douce et tendre lune, certain que ses malheurs n'ont été causés qu'à la suite de ses actes. Il s'en veut. Il se trompe dans ses choix, souvent, il est violent et rustre quand il ne le devrait pas.

Il se donne au vent pour oublier qu'il n'a que peu de pouvoir malgré ce qu'il a cru avoir, il fut un temps. Il a cherché à s'entourer de gens peu affirmés et s'est retrouvé avec des gamins plus perdus que lui entre les pattes. Derek, sincèrement, comment as-tu pu croire que tu saurais les dresser avec la brutalité qui t'a toi-même faite défaut ?

Il cherche à aider. Tout le temps, en tout lieu, il ne discrimine pas, il veut le bon partout et la vengeance même, il l'a oubliée. Il sait aller de l'avant et paraître fort. Il est faible, sans défense, mais les apparences valent mieux et à ça, toujours, il excelle.

Il a accueilli la colère et en a fait une arme. Sans plus aucune peur ni autre sentiment, orphelin, sans racine, il ne lui restait que la fureur qui faisait se confondre ses métamorphoses et le menait toujours à mal faire. Sans Laura, il décida que la haine serait sa plus grande défense et le préparerait à tout. Hélas...cela fonctionna quand il n'avait autour de lui que des cendres et des arbres. Mais dès lors que Scott, Stiles, ses louveteaux et les Argent firent des bêtises dans sa routine, la colère se révéla être bien piètre allié. Elle le poussait à se tromper dans ses élans et sonnait de plus en plus fausse. Il fronçait les sourcils comme un vieux tic. Il se déchirait petit à petit, béant, placé devant ses anciennes erreurs et ses nouvelles.

Le martyr essaya d'être plus dur. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il s'oublie. Il est un alpha que les bêtas fuient, incompatible avec toute idée de meute ou de lien social. Il est l'animal qui partage ses gênes, il refuse l'homme, n'aspire qu'à la bête, les côtes fendues de vieilles plaies : il agonise.

« Derek ? »

Il se couche souvent sur l'idée que le bonheur n'est plus une option. Il se dit que tous, nous naissons avec une jauge et qu'elle s'écoule au fil des années. Lui est de ceux qui ne savent pas comment la ré-remplir. Il ne sait pas comment cela fonctionne et se dit qu'il finira seul sinon tué avant l'hiver.

« Eh ! Je te cause ! Planète lycanthrope, allô allô ? Ici planète Stilinski, au rapport ! »

Le plus douloureux dans les moments durs, ce sont ses souvenirs qui le trahissent. Il essaie de se remémorer, il le fait tout le temps, et à force d'user ses images, elles s'estompent ou s'automatisent. Il en fait des marques-pages sans plus aucun sens. Plus de chaleur.

Il est frigorifié. Il n'a jamais aimé l'été. Et si cela avait été un signe ? Enfant, il avait toujours été adorable...aimant et aimé. Il avait suffi d'une rencontre... Il suffit toujours d'une rencontre.

« Scott – foutu faux-frère – m'a dit se passer dans ta cabane – quand c'est que tu la retapes d'ailleurs ? – pour pécho quelques infos sur les alphas. Il est sûr de les avoir senti hier soir rôder autour de sa baraque.

– Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ?

– Si je le savais, mon loup, si seulement je le savais... Il m'a sorti une vieille excuse qui mentionnait Isaac et des chiots. Fais pas d'amalgame, perso j'ai failli, c'était glauque. »

Il s'agite entre des gens mais ne touche personne. Une poignée de main, une embrassade, jamais, jamais pour lui. Chez Derek, tout passe par le regard. Il juge tout de ses yeux nus et se fait son empire par la suite. Il est sûr de ne pas être trahi ainsi. Il ne peut se faire confiance qu'à lui-même...il le doit. Prendre en charge un entourage coûte trop à ceux qu'ils rencontrent.

Il propage le mal car personne ne le comprend. C'est un enfant. Un bien vilain et très triste pauvre enfant.

« Peter n'est pas là ?

– Il n'a pas de comptes à me rendre.

– Mouais. Tant mieux, je veux dire, très bien !

– Stiles...

– Je n'ai plus peur de toi, ne me fixe pas comme ça ! »

Chez Derek, tout passe par le regard. Ses yeux ont l'émotion qu'il se refuse. Ne les voyant jamais, il ne réalise pas combien ils parlent sur lui. La colère, principalement, y prend place. Mais vient bien vite l'envers du décor et la déception y court en éclats.

Stiles trouve fascinant la manière qu'ont les iris des loups-garous de changer de couleur. Pourquoi le font-elles ? Variant selon la personne, il ne s'agit pas d'une stupide nécessité nocturne. C'est un signe de reconnaissance. Pour l'alpha en tête, définitivement, son regard est l'unique moyen de définir son identité propre et ses pensées.

Stiles se demande ce que ses yeux à lui peuvent bien dire. A-t-il l'air idiot ? Vif ? Étonnant ?

« Je n'ai pas d'informations à te fournir. C'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à eux.

– Mince...si le big daddy est aussi paumé que nous, on est bien foutu...

– Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

– C'est vrai. J'ai école demain. »

Derek a appris a aimé l'odeur de la terre. Y plaçant des corps et des fleurs, il y voit une connexion forte entre lui et son avenir. Il ne saurait pas vivre dans un univers de béton et de pierre. Il a peur de la modernité. Il vit prisonnier de son passé. Il avance bien parce que figé dans le temps. Pour lui, le futur est dans le déjà-vu. La mort avant la vie, il la sent.

Stiles est sur le perron. Il attend. Il attend quoi ? Derek lui signifie qu'il l'ennuie. Qu'il devrait partir.

Oui, ils se sont sauvés la mise plus d'une fois mais non, cela ne fait pas d'eux des êtres intimes. Il ne sait pas grand chose de ce gamin. Il cache bien son jeu, comme lui. Il connait la perte mais ne fait pas facilement de concessions. Il s'excite des malheurs. Il aime être impressionné pour ne pas se centrer sur lui.

Il n'aime pas Stiles. Stiles ne l'aime pas non plus. Pourquoi est-il le seul à lui rendre visite en semaine ? À prendre de ses nouvelles ? Mystère. Pendu à l'air, Derek ne comprend pas la teneur de leur échanges. Ils se regardent, encore. Ils se regardent souvent. Au moins pendant ce temps, Stiles ne parle pas et paraît plus exposé. Là il se sent son égal.

Stiles a...il a la chaleur du passé. Dans ses pupilles, il voit autre chose que son reflet, elles ont la couleur de ceux des êtres aimés.

Il est si seul qu'il se raccroche à un adolescent fou.

« Tu n'es pas une cause perdue, tu sais. Tout est sauvable. Et tu vaux le coût qu'on te sauve ton beau petit derrière de canidé. OK, au début, je doutais un peu...mais aujourd'hui j'en ai la certitude. T'es un mec droit et je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de Scott. Il l'oublie souvent mais t'as été le second derrière son cul pour le soutenir. Pour ça, merci. Pour le reste...hésite pas. À m'appeler, venir me voir. Je sais pas, on pourrait se faire une bouffe peut-être ? »

Derek ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne répond rien. À quoi bon ? Il est estomaqué. Surpris et agréablement de prime.

Il n'a pas à lui accorder d'attention, ni à lui sourire. Il ne devrait pas s'accorder de souffle ni de s'attendrir. Mais bon...il y a des jours où on n'a pas l'âme à se priver. Il faut dire qu'il s'est suffisamment interdit de vivre pour les dix années à venir.

« C'est à voir. » Balance-t-il enfin, sans mépris, quasi tendrement.

Sur ça, Stiles balance un rire.

* * *

Le retour d'Exces : 10/10. Qualité : ?/10 ! Désolée si il y a des fautes/oublis ou si cela vous semble confus. Ou OOC. Ou nul. Enfin, il faudrait que je commenceà arrêter de m'excuser de ce que je produis. Je ne fais rien de mal. Bisous, mes adorés, très grosses bisses !


End file.
